Harmony Through Grief
by TheTwisted0ne
Summary: Reader (Male Guardian) x Petra Venj. Smut smut SMUT, please 18 only. Cayde-6 is dead. The Reef is in ruins. You and Petra have hunted down Uldren Sov, but at what cost? Though justice may have been delivered, the two of you still have scars to heal, and you'll do it together. Continuing(!) on with more chapters, stay tuned.
1. Harmony Through Grief

**Harmony Through Grief**

Uldren looks you in the eyes. "Everything I did, I did for her." He pauses for a moment, contemplating, and then proceeds, "Funny. The line between light and dark is so very thin. Do you know which side you're on?" The obvious answer comes to mind, but then the Fanatic's words echo in your head.

" _You enjoyed killing them_?" He demanded. " _Did it make you feel good_?" You paid no mind to them before, but now, with Uldren laying there, helpless, you're forced to confront it. You DID feel good upon killing each of them. It felt like justice, but also...something more. Revenge wasn't exactly sweet, but seeing what they did to Cayde, being able to return that to them... It satisfied something else.

As you hesitate, and all of these thoughts flash through your mind, your aim falls. Standing to your left, Petra turns to look at you concernedly as you shake your head and steady your hand. Whether it was driven by revenge or not, it was justice. It was time to finish what you started. Here, with the one person who Uldren's caused more pain than you. She turns back to him, he sees the resolution in your faces, and closes his eyes, exhaling. _'For Cayde'_ you think as you begin to tighten your finger on the trigger.

BANG!

A single shot rings out in the chamber, the Prince is thrown onto his back, and Petra's hand falters. You turn to look at her, at the smoke coming off her barrel, just as her legs give out from underneath her. In a swift motion you take a step towards her and hold her up, and look down at her face to see her gaze lost in a far off place. A moment later she blinks, regains her footing, and you gently let go of her as she refocuses on you. "I had to. For-" She starts, but then falters. She moves her lips slightly, but no sound comes out. You hesitantly take a step toward her and reach out. She extends her arm, grasps yours, and leans slightly against you. The two of you stand there, resolute and silent, in the dim glow of both light and shadow.

* * *

Back at the Spider's safehouse, the two of you fill him in on the events that transpired in the Watchtower. When you reach the conclusion, you both fall into a tacit agreement, and leave out who pulled the trigger. Once the room falls silent, Petra says "If that's all, I'm going to excuse myself." The spider waves with one hand, and she quickly leaves the room. He looks at you, almost knowingly, and gestures out, saying, "You may go as well. I understand the toll revenge can take." You nod and turn to follow her out, just in time to see her slip into a side room that The Spider allowed her to have as a bunk. She seems determined to get somewhere solitary before her tough facade falls.

You stop in the hallway, take a seat on a storage container, and your Ghost materializes. "Part of me is relieved that it wasn't you. The other part wishes it didn't have to be Petra either. I'm sorry that it ended like that. I hope-" They're cut off as the door down the hall reopens and you see her step halfway out, arms crossed, looking at you with a pained expression. You rise quickly and step towards her as Ghost disappears. She looks at you and says weakly, "Could you-" she stumbles and looks down for a moment, then tries again. "Could we please just sit?" You return her gaze and nod, then follow her into the room.

She goes to sit on the bunk, and gestures at a table against the wall behind you. "I saw it and couldn't stand to exclude you. I know you two were close. He was a good friend to a lot of us." On the table is a playing card, the Jack of Hearts. The caricature holds a jagged knife, and you can imagine him choosing it specifically for Petra, far too pleased with himself. She plops down onto the bed, removes her hood, and begins to unstrap her armor. "I know you're not much one for words, but," She stops to drop a boot, then looks up at you for a moment. "You can talk to me. Grief passes better when you don't keep it to yourself. I have some things to say too, if that's alright."

"Of course," you respond. Petra hasn't exactly shown this level of solidarity before, but it's a welcome offer after all that you've been through. After a moment you lay the reclaimed Ace of Spades, dented and worn, on the table and say, "I think he'd be okay with this." She looks at you, having finished removing her paladin armor and placing it in a chest, leaving her wearing the mesh bodysuit underneath.

"With what, exactly?" She questions. She stands and walks over to look at the Ace on the table, as you absently trace the matching symbol on the barrel.

"The way all of this has shaken out. Uldren gone, but not just for him. For the Reef. For the good of everything. And Ace... Well, I had replica a long time ago. Banshee handcrafted a similar gun, not quite as powerful, or elegant." You stop, now having moved to lightly touching the magazine that practically radiated Light. "The Ace was his alone. But he looked proud to see me using that old one, out stirring up the darkness the way he used to. If he can't use it, well... I'm glad I can keep his spark burning."

Petra seems to mull something over while you stand there. Finally she says, "He named the gun after his son, you know." You look up at her in surprise, and see her small smile as she gently picks the gun up and admires it. "Well, the original Cayde did. After the lives he lived, he wouldn't have even known it himself, except for his dozens of damn journals. He rambles and showboats in most of them, but in just a few, he mentions Ace. He talks about how curious and adventurous he was, how eager to help people, how bright even in the dark moments. He said he could rely on it, always. And whether he realized it or not," she looks at you, "He said the same things about his 'favorite guardian'." She chuckles slightly. "Exo memories are buried deep, but with some familiar details, they can be brought out. Of course he'd be proud." She grips it by the barrel, and hands you back the gun.

You squeeze the grip, take a deep breath, and place it back down. You'll make sure he has every reason to be. Petra sits back on her bed and gestures next to her. You take a seat as well, and she looks anxiously at you, as she unconsciously adjusts her hair, something you've never seen before. She shakily starts, "Guardian, I-" but sighs and stops, bringing herself under control. "There's so much I've seen lately that I didn't have time to reflect on before. But I can't escape it now. Uldren may be gone, but the wound isn't healed." She brings one hand to hold the right side of her face and says, "I don't know how to move forward from here. Before, I resolved myself to trusting in the Queen, but..." She trails off and goes silent. You're unsure of what to do, but after a moment she sniffles, wipes her eye and says, "We lost so much. So many of us dead, and even after all of it, I betray her, and pile another body on top. We found some of the Techeuns, but we have no sign that she's even-"

"Stop", you say softly, but firmly. She cuts herself off, and her hands begin to shake. You reach out and grab them, steadying her, and say, "You have to believe she is. She wasn't one to rush in carelessly. But, either way, you make your own path forward. Loss isn't easy. But you have friends to help make continuing better." She smiles slightly and squeezes your hand. "I know your pain. I feel you," you say, and then, before you can move, her lips are pressed against yours. You're surprised, but don't pull away. Her hand comes up to meet your face, you move yours to hold her waist, and you both break away slightly to take a short breath before your mouths meet again. You're locked like this for a heated moment before you both pull apart and she pauses, just looking at your face, then into your eyes. Your armor dissolves off of you, leaving you in a dark mesh suit similar to hers. She's still pressed slightly against you, and you can feel her warmth, and a small hum through her suit.

"Guardian." She utters. You focus back on her, and see an unfamiliar look in her stare- longing. Her breath is shallow and hot, and she puts her hand on your chest and says softly, "I feel you, too." You lean in and kiss her again, and her hand falls to your waist, as you feel a tight sensation grow in your pants. She leans back and helps you remove your shirt, and then your lips meet again as she runs her hand over your abs and down to your crotch, squeezing slightly and making you shudder. As you two pull apart, she gently pushes you so that you're lying back and whispers, "I want you to feel all of it". Before you even realize, she's tied your wrists together at the top post of the bed, and slides away, standing for a moment to shed her suit.

As she slips out of it and it drops to the floor, her glowing, teal skin is exposed. Smooth and translucent, her flesh lights up with nebulae all across it, and you're able to see her large, supple breasts with dark blue nipples, and curvy, firm butt as she climbs back onto the bed and begins to pull down your pants. As the waist moves lower, your member springs free, standing up, thick and fairly long. Your hear her make a small intake of breath before gingerly grasping it with her right hand, her face directly below as she begins to slowly pump it. You involuntarily grunt and shake just a bit, and she shifts her gaze from it to your face and smirks devilishly. "Tell me you want it," She commands, only slightly moving her hand up and down as she waits for your affirmation.

Her hot breath comes in waves, hitting directly on your package, and you quickly succumb, "I want you. Petra, please."

"Oh, how polite~," She replies. "Okay, then," And she quickly wraps her lips around your cock, swirling her tongue around your head and beginning to bob down. You lose yourself to bliss for a moment as she goes to work on you, moving up and down, working the remainder with her hand, and letting out dirty slurping noises as she continually devours you. Your hips start to move slightly, and noticing this, she pulls back as far as possible without removing it, takes a breath, and then swallows your entire length, down to the base.

"Ohhh fuck..." You moan as she holds you in her throat. You can feel it squeeze around you slightly, and then she pulls back, and the pressure is relieved. She gives it one more half-length bob, then starts stroking it with her hand while she breaks away, moves her face down, and begins to suck on your balls. First one, then the other, and then pulls both in and swirls her tongue around them while gently sucking. She pumps you faster, then releases your jewels with an audible "SCHLOP" sound, and throats your entire member once again. "Petra!" You grunt, unable to hold out against her oral assault any longer, and shooting off strands of hot cum into her mouth and down her throat, while she purrs around your girth and then finally, slowly, retreats off of it and swallows.

Without any words, she moves up to where her face is level with yours, kisses you on the neck, and moves her hands up, untying the knot around your wrists. As the binding slips off, she sits up and then lays down on her back with her knees up and one hand between her thighs. "Guardian," she mumbles, avoiding your gaze, and as you sit up you can see that she's blushing, bringing a beautiful flush to her blue cheeks, resulting in a purple hue that only intensifies the starlight within. You place your hands on the side of her legs, and without any further prompting, she spreads her legs apart, giving you full view of her spreading her entrance. Within the teal folds, the inner part of it is a dark shade of purple, at the top is a much lighter purple clitoris, and translucent dark fluid coats her entrance and runs down her cheeks. Even from a couple feet away, you can practically feel the heat coming off of her, and can certainly smell her sweet scent. It's intoxicating.

You're unable to lay there and observe for more than a few moments before you move your face close, stick out your tongue, and slide it up against her. She moans out load and shakes slightly as you come in contact with her, and her legs close halfway around your head, involuntarily trying to keep you in. You can hear her take a sharp breath as you set to work, licking her deeply, tracing her outer lips, and flicking her clit, and she responds with moans in time with your actions. She tastes almost like honeysuckle, and soon her juices are coating your face as you greedily and passionately lick her up. She lets out a euphoric whine as you slide one, then two, then three fingers into her and move them back and forth as you lick around her clit, and she places her hands on the back of your head, desperately trying to pull you closer, while moaning louder and more frequently. You build up faster, and then slow down, drawing out her pleasure, before she coos "Please," and you obediently speed back up and bring her to the edge. Her moans are loud, drawn out, and desperate now, her starlight hum matches your rhythm, and as her walls start to convulse around your fingers, you pull them out and instead finish her with large, quick strokes with your tongue, lapping up all of her juices as she clings to you and cries out blissfully, riding the wave of ecstasy.

As she comes down from her orgasm and you both catch heavy breaths, she swiftly flips you over so that she is on top of you now, and your lips smush together passionately again, tongues desperately tasting as much of the other as possible. You are risen back to full mast as her body grinds against you, the heat and moistness of her entrance rubbing on your member, and she moans softly as you kiss. After a bit she breaks away and leans back, then positions herself above you and grabs your member, guiding it towards her. She looks into your eyes and says, "Take me," and you thrust your hips upwards slowly as she lowers down to meet you, finally your cock slides inside of her. Her warm, wet, tight walls wrap around you, and squeeze tightly as she meets your base. As you come to a stop fully inside her, the vibration of her flesh intensifies, filling you with a fuzzy sensation. You sit up, grab her body, and she wraps her arms around your head, holding you close to her chest, so you begin to lick and suck on one of her nipples. She lets out a moan, then the two of you pull away your waists and her hum decreases, but just at the end you slide back towards each other, hitting her deepest spot as her insides wrap around every inch of you.

"Ohhhhhhh fffuuuuck" she moans as you both increase the pace, you now riding up inside of her faster and faster, and her arms loosen their grip around you. Seizing the opportunity, you sit up all the way and lay her down on her back, her hands wrapped behind your neck, keeping yourself inside the entire time. You begin to move again, and she slides her grip down and digs her nails into your back. You lean in and embrace her, your bodies melding together in sweat and juices as you kiss her deeply and wrap your tongues together, feeling your hot breath hitting each other. You continue to kiss until she breaks away and lets out a long moan as you repeatedly slide fully in, and soon she spasms and claws into you again, voice raising to a wail as she cums, holding you tightly but allowing you to keep slapping your hips together and rock her down from the high. She takes a shallow breath and forcefully kisses you again, your lips now constantly in a dance. You thrust into her a few more times before pulling out, wanting to savor the moment.

"Turn around." you command. She obeys without a word, sitting up on her knees and then turning, presenting her round, soft ass to you, and moving it backwards a bit, almost begging for you to reenter her. You oblige, sliding in slowly, as one of your hands grips her waist, and the other slides up to undo her hair braid. It all falls loose as she rocks up backwards against you and turns her face back towards you, lips meeting again for a moment. As she slides forward and lowers down to her elbows, you take a handful of her hair and pull it firmly, and she moans intensely and her body hums faster as you begin pounding into her from behind, wet slapping sounds filling the room. You're mesmerized by the cosmic dance drifting across her blue back side as your rock together, and as your gaze lowers to her ass, you squeeze it with your free hand and then slap it, eliciting an ecstatic cry from Petra as she tightens around you.

"I'm-" she stutters as a wave of pleasure rocks her and then catches a breath and tries again. "I'm so close. Let me ride." Sensing the end coming for you as well, you lay on your back, and she turns and mounts you once again, hands running through her flowing hair as she bites her lip and grinds against you, gazing dreamily into your eyes. You grab her thighs, pull back and give one last burst of thrusts into her, and then, she climaxes again. Just as she screams euphorically and a hot rush of fluids pours over you, her hum becomes so intense that pressed against you, your entire body feels pleasantly numb, and you slap into her one last time as you grunt, spasm, and shoot rope after thick rope of hot cum deep inside of her. As she feels this, even more of her fluid pours out, and she lets out a long, sensual moan before collapsing against you while still connected, coming down, arms wrapped around you and her head on your chest.

The both of you rest there for a moment, panting, sweaty, and blissful, until she raises her head and kisses you on the lips again for a long moment. "Stay with me," she says once you break away. You nod, slowly rubbing circles on her back, and kiss her on the forehead.

She rests her head back onto your chest, her warmth settles over you, and you can feel the starlight hum in her matching your own Light. The two of you stay locked together as you drift off to sleep. As you do, you squeeze her hand and mutter "Always", and she shifts slightly in her light slumber, getting snug against you.


	2. Trust Through Turmoil

**Trust Throughout Turmoil**

In the morning, Petra is gone. You sit up when you notice her weight missing from next to you, only to see that she's nowhere to be found. You get up out of bed and don your armor, and then see that on the table is a note. Burned into a torn piece of cloth, and stuck into the table with one of her paladin knives, which alone is assurance that she expects to see you again, it reads: "Heading out, catch up soon". You grab them both and start towards the door.

When you reach the Spider's chamber, Petra is off to the side, collecting her things. You nod at the large Fallen as you enter the room, who waves, and then move towards her. As she sees you she perks up and says, "Oh, good. I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to... wake you." She mutters the last part as she suddenly remembers the Fallen are present. You open your mouth to speak but she interrupts you, saying, "I can't rest. I want answers. I want to know how to protect my people from whatever horrors infect the other side of that gateway." She stops and then slowly adds "And... The Prince must be laid to rest. I'm going through the Watchtower... To the Dreaming City." She reaches down, and from a pocket removes a small stone figurine and hands it to you. "Take this talisman. It will grant you safe passage. Follow me when you can." She looks you in the eyes, and then continues, "There's no one else I'd rather have watching my back. And if anyone deserves answers..." She steps towards you and the two of you grasp hands for a moment, "It's you." Then she releases your hand, steps past you, and leaves down the hall. You look the talisman over, then decide to ask the Spider how to go about fixing it.

* * *

When you step into the large observatory tower hours later, battered and still thrumming with the light you used to destroy the Taken outside, Petra's voice is a welcome sound. "You made it!" She exclaims, and rushes to embrace you. After stepping though the dark and battling the Taken in this mysterious new place, feeling her weight against you once again was more than refreshing. She releases you and begins to talk as she moves back towards a panel at the base of a huge spinning orrery. "I know what happened to Uldren. I've seen the evil that we face. I have to tell the Queen, or we are lost." She taps on the panel one more time and smirks as she says "There, watch this." The orrery begins to spin, and once aligned, she speaks again, "Mara Sov! My Queen. Are you there? Can you hear me?" After a long moment, the room remains silent except for the gentle humming of the huge machine.

"Damn it!" She exhales and drops her arms. "Calibration looks good. Signal is strong. And the Offering... Wait. The Offering is missing," She realizes and turns to you.

"The Offering?" Your Ghost chimes, just a beat ahead of you as always.

"This is an Oracle. It can do nothing without an Offering. Maybe I can override it somehow, but..." She glances at you.

You nod, and your Ghost replies "We'll look around." As you start to move off, your Ghost suddenly asks Petra "What happened to Uldren?"

She bites her lip, and then says "There is an immense creature at the heart of this place. But I cannot say more. The Queen must be the first to know." And then she turns to you and adds "I'm sorry."

You reach out and touch her arm reassuringly, and she lingers in your grasp for just a moment before your Ghost responds "We understand. Where is everyone?"

As Petra fiddles with the panel once again she explains, "We evac'd just before the Taken War. Queen Mara ordered everything to be locked down. Then she and the Techeuns sealed off the Watchtower, and Mara made a deal with the Spider; Protect it, and she would turn a blind eye to his businesses." She stops and says, "No one was supposed to come back here until everything was safe," Then backs away and gestures up to the orbiting spheres as she says "But I'm so glad you can see this place. You, more than anyone, deserve answers."

"And this machine?"

"The Techeuns call it an Oracle Engine," She explains. "They say Queen Mara used it to walk between realities. No one knew where she went, but they used the Oracle to learn from her while she was gone. Mara has told me it's much more than that... Perhaps you and I will see, someday."

"You talk about her like she's still alive. Uldren did too." Ghost states as you immediately turn to glare at it.

"Uldren was not himself. He believed he heard her voice. I believe she lives."

"Why?"

"She had a plan. She always had a plan. Queen Mara does not fail. But whatever it was that spoke to Uldren was **not** our queen. It was that thing." And at that she too turns to look directly at Ghost. "Did you see the Queen's Techeuns?" She questions as she turns back.

"Yes. Three of them, all Taken. They attacked us while we were trying to find you."

"Kalli. Sedia. Shuro Chi. They were with Mara on the bridge..." She trails off, and you see her eyes lost in space. Just before you reach out, she snaps back to place and says, "Those women raised me. If there's a way to save them, we must take it." She stops fiddling with the panel and says, frustrated, "We **need** to get this working. I must speak to the Queen. The fate of the Dreaming City is at stake." She rests one hand against the monitor and stares intently. In her silence, you slip past and head out the door.

The Scorn who wait outside are no match for your raw Light. As the largest one crumbles, a dark crystal falls, and you grab it from the air. You hurry back to the Oracle as your Ghost chimes in over comms, "We found an Offering, Petra. The Scorn had it."

"I should've guessed - vengeful thieves. Bring it up here." You ascend the staircase to find her waiting on a balcony near another panel. As you draw near you hold out the shard. She takes your hand, smiles at you, and with hers on top of it, presses it to the panel. The crystal dissolves underneath, leaving the two of you resting against it. The Oracle slowly, achingly, powers up and begins to spin. The orbiting spheres align, and violet electricity crackles in the nebulas between each solid shape.

"Petra Venj," A commanding feminine voice echoes through the room.

Petra's hand leaves yours as both of them fly up to cover her face. You see tears well up in her eyes as she manages to say aloud, "Mara! You're - alive! I'm so - I mean- " She falters for a moment, then brings her hands back to her sides and proudly addresses her as "My Queen."

"And I see you brought the Guardian." You can imagine the Queen's piercing gaze resting on you, her amused smile covering the lethalness underneath.

Petra hesitantly replies, "Yes, forgive me, Your Grace. But I have news. Your brother, Prince Uldren is-"

"Dead." She finishes for her. "I know."

"Of course." Petra says. "He - his soul was corrupted by the Taken. He suffered from delusions, which I now believe were caused by-"

"Riven." She interrupts again.

After a slight beat, Petra responds, "Yes, m'lady. She, too, has been Taken, as have Kalli, Shuro, and Sedia."

"So many loved ones turned against us." The Queen's voice muses sadly. There is a pause as neither seems sure of how to continue.

You feel Petra's hand brush against yours, and your fingers intertwine. You squeeze her hand, and she returns it as she looks up at the Oracle, and slowly says, "Tell me what to do, my lady... Please."

After another moment of silence, Mara's voice rings out boldly, "Assemble a team, Petra. Send them into the heart of the City. Kill that creature and extract its heart. I offer the riches of our realm as bounty. Open the gates, and let the Guardians in." As she finishes, a slight rumbling can be heard, and then she returns with, "I must go. The battle rages on. If you have news, send it. I will answer as I am able." As she finishes, the Oracle slowly begins to turn again, and the connection is broken.

You turn slightly towards Petra, both excited and concerned, and Ghost exclaims, "You were right!"

Petra turns to you, a gleam in her eye and joy splashed across her features, glowing a brilliant blue. "Yes. Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, LIVES. I'm going to get my ship. Meet me when you can." She takes both of your hands in hers, steps forward and kisses you deeply, and then breaks away and hurries down the stairs, leaving you standing there, star-struck and mind-blown.

"Things seem to be going well for you two." Ghost comments. "This is exciting!"

* * *

Sorry that we didn't get to any juicy bits in this one. All of the Dreaming City exposition is gonna be important to the Guardian/Petra/Mara relationship, so I wanted to set it aside here, and we'll get back into the good stuff next time. Promise it'll be out quicker than this one, too. Thanks for the reviews dudes!


	3. Devotion Through Conflict

You find Petra high on a rock plateau in the Strand, near a tall Awoken gazebo. You spot her from the other side of a lustrous stone bridge laid in front of you, and as she surveys the landscape you catch her eye as you cross. Her face lights up and she waves at you, and you pick up the pace a bit. As you reach the structure, you see tables littered with Awoken instruments and texts, and stacked crates with floodlights on them. She hasn't been here long, but already she's set up a defensive operation. Just like Petra to be one step ahead of you. You pass a Corsair standing guard, and she nods at you as you turn to face Petra, who is still overlooking the area.

You move up to her side and your helmet dematerializes as you follow her gaze. Stretched below you is a thick curtain of mist, hanging over a shallow sea of glowing teal water littered with rocks that stretch to the coast. The beach itself has huge rock formations strewn across it, with a huge Awoken statue carved into one. Far up the landscape, huge stone walls tower over the secluded area, and moss covers large sections of them. You notice the plant life everywhere, ethereal saplings forming and scattering in the wind. It's beautiful. But then you notice something else. From the mists comes a legion of Scorn, and as they storm the beach, small dark pockets appear and swirl as Taken spring forth to meet them. The two factions begin battling, tearing up the shore underneath them, and carving out chunks of the boulders. This once glorious place has become a battleground. You turn to look at Petra, who intently watches the battle, and realize: Her **home** has been turned into a battleground.

You slip your hand into hers and hold it firmly, and she squeezes it once as the last Scorn drops to the ground and the Taken retreat through their portals. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then turns to you, breaking your grasp. Her piercing blue eyes shine as she looks at you, and she says, "I knew she was alive. No one else believed it, but I did. And yet, I still... I'm... relieved." She gets an excited grin as she continues, "The fight isn't over- I sent an encrypted snap across Reef channels. The last of the Corsairs have answered the call!" And she turns to face her guard, almost in disbelief at seeing her own people reunited, back in their homeland.

"The Queen commands us to slay a beast at the heart of the Dreaming City. Nothing would make me happier than fighting for her. Except... if you were there fighting by my side." And at this, she reaches out and takes your hand again, pulling you close and into a firm kiss. She breaks it off after a few moments, and looks up at you, saying, "It won't be easy. This is the beast that drove the prince to madness. Trust me- if you hear voices in your head..." She stares directly into your eyes intently, "Don't listen." You smile and nod, and the two of you quickly kiss once more before releasing. "Go do what you do best." She tells you.

As you turn and set off back down the path, you see the Corsair guard quickly snap her head back to attention from looking at the two of you. You bring your helmet back to hide your guilty smile, and Ghost quietly teases you over comms, "This is how rumors start, you know," As you head to work.

* * *

Night has fallen on the Dreaming City by the time you return to Petra. Scorched and beaten, you trek across the bridge under full starlight and arrive at the gazebo to see the floodlights on, as well as some Awoken lanterns lining the border, all illuminating a large group of Corsairs. Petra has her back turned as you enter, and one of now two Corsair guards nods at you and says "Guardian", as you step into the light. Petra sets the document she's holding down and turns to you as she hears this, as do most of the others. They look you over and then turn back to their tasks, but Petra takes a step towards you.

"Glad you made it." She says, and starts to take another step before she remembers there are many more eyes around this time. A quick red flash illuminates her cheeks, and she looks downward as she adds, "Guardian. Would you like to step over there?" She asks, gesturing at the cliff she was perched on earlier. You both leave the circular building and step onto the rock, taking a seat on the mossy ground, and you see the familiar landscape, now bathed in darkness. The foamy sea glitters with multicolored nebulas, the brightness of them waxing and waning with the ebb and flow of the waves. The coast seems deceptively clear, as most of the Scorn are hiding in caves, but some white glares pierce the darkness as the move about, and you recognize them as Taken eyes.

You turn away to look at Petra, only to find that she'd been watching your face already. She smiles and sighs slightly, and her hand comes to rest on yours. "It's even more beautiful at night, huh?" She observes, and you both turn and look back over the waves. "I'm glad you're here to see it." Her grip on yours tightens, and she leans against you, head resting on your shoulder. "This," She gestures to the landscape, "Is worth fighting for. This is my home. **Our** home." She pauses to look at the Corsairs, and then turns back. "We're going to save it, aren't we?"

You interlace your fingers with hers, and respond, "Of course we are. I'm going to make sure of it." She seems satisfied with your answer, and the two of you remain there for a while, just watching the night, and listening to the waves softly crash.

Finally, she breaks the silence with the question both of you are dreading. "When are you leaving?" She doesn't say it with any resentment, but your stomach still sinks at hearing her voice it. You know that if you're going to find a team for this... Hunt, you need to return to the Tower, at least for a bit. At the moment, though, it could wait. Things were peaceful enough here, and you both needed a breather.

"Tomorrow," You decide. "As soon as I'm sure there's no immediate huge threat I can handle, I need to go." That's all the time you have.

"But tonight, you'll stay?"

"I'll stay." You respond. She shifts closer to you, and then as you look down at her she brings her face to yours, and your lips meet again. This time, the two of you refuse to end it, wrestling lips, and only breaking apart to quickly take in a breath before reconnecting. You let your passion overtake you for over a minute before you pull away, and you're both left panting. She's pressed tightly to you now, and you suddenly recognize the look in her eyes.

"Follow me." She whispers to you, and slips down off the rock onto a lower ledge, still holding your hand. You're strung along behind her as she slips through the darkness, and blindly follow her to the right and underneath a tree. At the base of it she releases you, and as you catch your bearings she is already climbing out of her armor. You dematerialize your armor, and begin to tear off the mesh suit underneath as she turns back to you, almost finished doing the same.

You're frozen in place, pants halfway off, as you see Petra. The galaxies inside her swirl and dance, resonating in the pure starlight breaking through the thin layer of leaves above you. She glows slightly, and her vibrant blue skin reveals all of her beauty even in the darkness. She sees you looking at her, dumbstruck, and blushes profusely. You finish tearing your pants off and embrace her, meeting lips again. The two of you transition to the ground, and her hand finds your member, stroking you slowly as you stay wrapped together. You follow her lead, slide one hand down to her heat, and begin massaging it. She purrs softly as you rub her, and after a moment breaks away from your mouth to say "I want you to kiss me," and then blushes and looks away as she finishes "...down there." You take hold of her, and as you move down to oblige, she finds her confidence enough to say "Wait. Lay down."

You follow her instruction and lay against the cool stone beneath you. She spins around, and comes to stand above you, giving you a clear view of her beautiful entrance, and then lowers it down towards your face. As she comes to be almost sitting on you, you extend your tongue and slide it up the length of her slit, causing her to moan and her legs to shudder quickly as she forcefully puts the rest of her weight on you, pushing your mouth up against her vibrating form. You set to work licking, sucking, and exploring her sweet spot as she half tries to contain her exclamations of pleasure. She allows you to breathe for a moment, and then bends down, coming head to head with your personal instrument. Even as you begin to please her again, she gives you a few slow strokes, and then runs her tongue up the length of your shaft.

This time you shudder beneath her, and she hums happily as she puts the tip in her mouth and slides down it. After the initial pleasure hits you, you return as much of your attention as you can to her as she continues to bob up and down, working the remainder with her hand. The two of you service the other until finally she forces her head down and engulfs you entirely, then does so repeatedly, pushing you over the edge, and you let out a muffled grunt as you shoot your load into her mouth. Without removing it, her tongue swirls around you, cleaning you off, and then she pulls back.

She climbs off your face, flips again, pressing her lips to your neck and letting her short, hot breath hit your skin as she pleads, "I'm so close, finish me pleease, _**baby**_." In response to her words you quickly slide your hand back down to her wetness, entering two fingers into her. She pants faster and her natural hum intensifies as she begins to moan softly again, rocking her hips against your hand as you set the pace, rubbing inside her. As she gets more and more excited her squeals get louder and vibration gets fiercer, and finally she bites your shoulder and lets out a muffled scream as her lower half convulses, and warm fluids pour all over your hand. She continues to rock against you for a moment, and then you bring your hand up to her face, and she licks her own juice from between your fingers along with you.

" _ **Baby**_ ," She says again, a passion-driven longing behind it, "You take the lead." And she peels herself off of you, sitting back. You move forward, following her motion, and wrap your arms underneath hers, pulling her in. You open your mouth and begin sucking on her nipple as you shift your weight, and position your member right at her hot, aching entrance. You rub it against her slowly, and as she moans you release her breast and switch to the other, causing her to move slightly. Your tip slides slightly inside her, and at the feeling of the wetness and warmth, you instinctually slide forward until you are all the way inside her, and she bites her lip as she moans slightly and wraps her arms around you. After staying fully inside her for a moment, savoring the feeling of her whole being humming around you, you pull back, and then begin the slow rhythm.

She pants hotly as you thrust inside her, and you release her nipple from your mouth with a wet noise as you move up to her face and tackle her lips again. The two of you synchronize your rocking, and each time you enter her, you find that she meets you perfectly mid-stroke and you reach the end of her, just quickly pressing against it before parting again. You start to move more quickly, and she attempts to match you, but eventually breaks your kiss and nibbles on your ear, whispering a command,"Faster."

You shift your weight so that you are thrusting downward into her, and begin to pump quicker, slamming your full length into her with each thrust, and outpacing her movements. She closes her eyes tightly and her head presses backwards, and you take up suckling on her neck as you slap into her repeatedly. " _Ohhhhh_ ," She moans loudly, and then it's followed by her pleading with you in a high pitched, " _Pleeease!_ " And as you slam her once more, her walls tighten on you, shuddering and pulling you closer as her juices rush over you, and you move out and back in one final time as she rocks against you, and then spasm and empty your balls into her quivering hole. The hum reaches its peak again, and again your pleasure is almost mind-numbing. In fact, right at the top of the climax, your vision blurs, and for a moment you see another scene, but just as quickly as it starts to form, it slips away, and you can't recall it. As the world reforms, Petra greedily grabs at your head and presses her lips back to yours, and the two of you lay there, locked together, exhausted, and satisfied, as the stars shine and the crashing of the waves comes back into focus.

As your heartbeat comes back down, your breathing slows, and her hum fades back to a gentle level, you roll onto your side and stay there, cuddling her and watching the sky, and you see a shooting star streak across it. You recall an old human legend, from before the Collapse, and say "Make a wish." Petra scans the sky, spots it, and then you can feel her smile, and she sighs slightly. "Well? What'd you wish for?" You question.

She laughs once and answers, "I don't know that wishes do much good. But in the moment..." She turns to look you in the eyes. "I wished that we'd lay under the stars again like this." And now it's your turn to laugh as you reach down and kiss her, and then she lays her head back against your chest. "We should probably at least let them know we're okay." She says after another minute, and you resignedly sit up and get redressed. As the two of you move you back towards the camp, you see the Corsairs haven't moved much from their earlier spots, but as they hear you two approach, they glance up at you, and a couple can't suppress a giggle as they turn back away. Petra's cheeks take on a slight red glow, but you quietly tease, " _Ohhhh, Pleeease!_ " And she whips around and strikes your chest as they are flushed with crimson and she stares daggers. You laugh and kiss her quickly, and she sighs and shakes her head. As she moves away to talk with the others, your Ghost chimes in,

"Well, _I_ thought it was a good one."


	4. (Quick Update)

Hey dudes. It's been a long while since I've checked this site or my stories (Over a year!), but I had remembered this the other day and felt compelled to check it out. I'm absolutely blown away by how well this story has done, especially consistently over that time. I've been getting back into writing lately, and actually feel motivated to continue this, especially after remembering details I had already planned.

In short, expect updates to this semi-regularly, and I'll be going through and revising the first 3 chapters as I move forward, with the first one already done tonight! Gonna try to continue this until I reach an end point, and with all of the Awoken/Dreaming City lore well finished by now, I have a pretty solid foundation to work from. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
